The Meeting of the PokeDexes
by Aubrie1234
Summary: A new evil comes and it's up to the PokeDex holders to stop it! But what happens when they meet up together and don't know each other? Bad things. Includes the PokeDex holders from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn (not including Emerald), and Sinnoh.


The Meeting of the PokeDexes

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, Sorry about all of the new stories and story updates all at once! Over the weekend my internet router went down and I had to wait until Monday night for the new one to come in. Cause: Lightning Storm Friday Night. Effect: Not being able to update or doing anything with internet for almost three days! Ehem, sorry about that! I got carried away. Anyway, this story has the meeting of all the pokedex holders I know about (not including Emerald) and they have to fight off a new evil. Sometimes I might even include talks with the pokedex holders at the end or beginning of a chapter, or BOTH! We'll just have to see...**

**Red: Uh, that doesn't sound good...**

**Me: Ahhhhh! When did you get here?!**

**Red: In time to hear you say the last two sentences.**

**Me: Then get OUT! (pushes him out the door and slams it shut, locking it) Now that he's gone, lets start the story!**

* * *

"This way, Yellow!" Crystal shouted to her older, but shorter senior. They were both out in the Viridian Forest, Crystal trying to catch pokemon while Yellow was just watching and following her junior.

"I'm coming, Crys!" Yellow yelled to her, trying to catch up. ChuChu was riding on her straw hat, looking out for dangers and taking a rest, while they went through the brush. Then, Yellow stumbled out, running and catching up to Crystal.

"What is it, Crys?"

"Look! A Gloom! I haven't caught one of those yet!" Crystal said, getting a pokeball ready. Just as she was about to throw it in the air and kick it, her PokeGear did some bad timing and rang. The Gloom got scared by the sudden noise and ran.

"Grr! If this is you, Gold, I'm going to-" Crystal said, answering the call. She was stopped abruptly by the other person on the line.

"Crys! I'm glad I got a hold of you! Is Yellow with you?" the person asked.

"Yes, Prof. Oak, but why are you calling?" she asked.

"Something important has come up and I want you and Yellow to come to my lab as fast as you can! And remember, THIS IS IMPORTANT!" Oak told her, hanging up.

"Yellow, we need to get over to Prof. Oak's quickly." Crystal told her, bringing out her Arcanine, Archy. She then hopped on it, Yellow close behind.

"Alright, Archy! Head to Pallet Town as fast as you can!" Crystal ordered her pokemon. It easily started running at a high speed, getting swiftly out of the forest and down the route towards its destination.

* * *

"Mmm..." Red said, soaking in the hot spring. Ever since he had heard about the hot spring from Blue, he had come up here for it. Even though the trek up Mt. Silver was treacherous, it was worth it. It had been almost a year since he had started, and he was able to use his hands and feet more and more.

_Soon, _he thought, _I'll be able to get the feeling back in them completely and I won't have to come back up here anymore. _Suddenly, his PokeGear rang, getting his attention. He reached out and grabbed it, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Red! I need you to come to my lab as fast as you can! Something's come up! On your way over, would you get Blue, please? He hasn't answered my calls so I haven't been able to tell him. Goodbye for now!" the professor told him before hanging up. Red sweatdropped before getting out and drying off. He redressed, then brought out one of his pokeballs.

"Go, Aero!" he yelled, releasing the pokemon. An Aerodactyl came out and landed swiftly.

"Aero, I need you to take me to Viridian City." Red told his pokemon. It nodded, then flew up. It came down and grabbed him by the shoulders before flying towards Viridian.

* * *

Gold concentrated on the game in front of him, eying the cue ball and the ball he was aiming for. He then let loose his pool cue, hitting the cue ball square on. It then hit the aimed ball, sending it into a chain reaction with the other balls. They all rolled inside the holes, only leaving the cue ball.

"Yes!" he said, grinning and pumping his fist into the air. That was his fifth pool game that day, winning four out of the five. He hadn't won the first one, but he hadn't given up and tried again. Suddenly, his PokeGear rang, interrupting his cheering.

"Hello? Super Serious Gal?" he said, grinning slightly at the thought that Crystal might be calling him.

"Gold!" Prof. Oak said, "Stop whatever you're doing and come over to my lab in Pallet Town, Kanto! NOW! NO BUTS!" Gold sighed, putting up his pool cue. He ran outside the pool building, grabbing his scooter and jumping on it. Then, he pushed off and headed to Goldenrod City, going to catch the Magnet Train.

* * *

Silver was trying to decide if he wanted to knock or not. He was right outside Green's house, where she was supposed to be home that day. He had earlier thought that he wanted to visit Green for a while, but now he wasn't so sure. Green could be a bit unpredictable sometimes, and today might have been one of those days.

_Well, you came here, so you might as well knock and brace for impact. _Silver thought, sighing and knocking the door. As soon as he did, the door swung open to reveal Green, smiling and saying: "Silver! I didn't know you were in Kanto! It's so great to see you! Come on in!"

_Keep your mouth shut, it's only Green on one of her off days. Keep it shut... _Silver told himself as he was dragged inside. Green dragged him to the couch and pushed him down onto it.

"Well, I'm going to fix something for us to eat, alright? Stay here until I come back." she told him before heading through one of the doorways. Silver sighed and thought: What _have I gotten myself into now?_ Suddenly, the Video Phone started to ring.

"Silver! Could you please answer that?" Green called from the kitchen. Silver got up and answered the phone, see that it was Prof. Oak calling.

"Professor? What are you-?" he started, but was cut off.

"Silver, I'm glad you're there. Is Green there as well?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good. I need you and Green to come over to my lab as quick as you can. Something's come up and I need you both over here. Goodbye." Then, he hung up. Silver sighed for the third time that day before going into the kitchen to tell Green.

"Who called?" she asked once he entered.

"It was Prof. Oak. He wants us to go over to his lab as soon as possible." Silver explained.

"Aww." Green sighed, "I really wanted to do something with you for once without anything causing trouble." He sweatdropped at her before they set off for Oak's lab.

* * *

_**Well? Is it good or bad? Tell me in a review, please!**_

_**Green: Yeah! Tell her, tell her!**_

_**Me: GREEN! GET. OUT! (pushes her out the door, slams it, and puts chains on top) Read and Review, please!**_


End file.
